mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Telop
}} Telop Vine is a character that appears in Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. He is a student at Tork the Mild's Staff at the Magistracy of Soronne, and friends with Praz-El and River. Telop is described as a tall elf with black hair and violet eyes. He has a good-natured air, and usually has a mocking smile on his lips. He is an extremely loyal friend. He came from Arkor, a small elven community south of Soronne, and had a younger brother named Wyrengo. Like most of the students at the Magistracy, he didn't like Lissella, viewing her as an arrogant, though attractive, snob. Biography Sage's Rebuttal Telop was the best friend of Praz-El, and often took part in the young warrior's adventures. One day, Wyrengo told his brother that a small band of thieves, one of which were injured, were staying at the Hanged Man's Inn. Praz and Telop broke into the inn in the middle of the night, trying to steal the gold while the thieves slept, but they woke up and reached for their weapons. After a brief fight, four of the five thieves were dead. Praz promised the wounded man that if he told them where the gold was hidden, they'd let him live. When they no longer needed him, Telop drew his knife to kill the thief, but Praz stopped him - he'd given the man his word, and he intended to keep it. The two then headed to the alehouse known as the Sage's Rebuttal. Tasha, one of the serving women, openly flirted with Praz, who didn't respond. When Tasha went to fetch drinks, Telop complained to Praz that women where always throwing themselves at him, even when he couldn't remember their names, while they wouldn't even glance at Telop. Praz replied that it was because they were looking for the same thing as him - a good time - while Telop actually wanted to fall in love. They were soon joined by River, who was a ranger and a close friend of them both. Like Tasha, she openly flirted with Praz. The young warrior remained unresponsive, as he was attracted to Lissella, and didn't want any rumors to reach her ears. Lissella herself then entered the alehouse, looking for Praz. She was extremely displeased at finding River at Praz's table, and Telop kept his head down as the two women argued. To show off her powers, Lissella used magic to pull down the wheel of lanterns lighting up the room, causing it to crash into the floor and spill oil all over. She extinguished the flames, and told the bartender to send her the bill for the damages. She then grabbed Praz's hair and, in front of River's eyes, pulled him in for a kiss. Suddenly, the students realized that Magistrate Bo, one of the rulers of the Magistracy and the city itself, was approaching the building. Not wanting to be found by one of the Magistrates in an alehouse, most of the students left, including River and Lissella. When Bo approached the table where his foster son Praz sat, Telop offered him his seat and left the place as well. Sendark's attack Later in the evening, Telop visited Praz in his suite in Eldrar's Tower, and learned that the young warrior had decided to leave Soronne in the morning. River approached, telling them that she wanted to go with him, when a group of guards suddenly ran past. Praz learned that Lissella had disappeared, as had her father Devlin. Believing that this was connected to an ancient fountain Devlin had recently found in the tunnels beneath Soronne, Praz ran off to investigate, when the town was suddenly attacked by the zombie hordes of the demon Sendark. River and Telop followed Praz as he cut his way through the attackers. In the tunnels, Praz learned that his foster father had attempted to stop Fahd Mandel and Lenik, the two traitors who betrayed the town to Sendark, from draining the fountain's power. He was unsuccessful, and had been critically wounded. When Bo passed away, Praz reached for his weapons and charged the zombies, mad with fury and grief. Unable to face this assault, the zombies drew back to their base, the floating city-island known as the Demero. The next morning, Telop and River were approached by Captain Jarrell, the commander of the Six Shards' fleet. The druid Alagar and the witch Noleta Mareldi had asked for his help to reach the Isle of the Dead. The two traitors were headed there now, planning on draining a second fountain and becoming even more powerful, and the heroes wanted Praz's help in stopping them. Since he was now grieving for his dead father, they hoped River and Telop could help them approach him. When the group went to see him, Praz told them he wanted to be left alone, but Alagar offered him a chance to get revenge on the traitors that killed his father. Praz agreed to travel with them, and River and Telop told him they'd come as well. The ship The group boarded Jarrell's ship, the Crimson Raptor. There, they were also joined by Xarfax, a holy warrior who was an old friend of Jarrell. Xarfax and his warriors glared at Praz from the moment they set foot aboard, though Praz didn't know why. Telop offered to rough him up if he didn't stop staring, but since Xarfax was an experienced warrior, and Telop was so seasick he couldn't even stand, Praz didn't take him up on it. Praz was extremely thankful for Telop's loyalty in coming with him, considering how sick the elf got at sea. One of Xarfax's warriors swaggered over to Praz, attempting to start a fight, but as he walked across the deck, a sudden wave threw him to the floor. The other warriors laughed, and Xarfax told them that the Old One was responsible. River asked him who the Old One was, and Xarfax was shocked that she didn't know the story. He began to tell them the legend, and the strange tension between them and Praz immediately broke. As the group sailed into the Sea of Mist, they were suddenly attacked by a swarm of undead ospreys, sent by Sendark to stop them from reaching their goal. It was a long and bloody fight, and many of Jarrell's sailors lost their lives, but Praz and Xarfax stood fighting side by side, and were eventually able to slay the last of the creatures. Soon afterwards, they were attacked by one of Sendark's zombie ships. Telop was wounded in the fight, and Praz rushed to his side to heal him, but he was unable to properly cast the healing spell. Telop bled to death in his arms. In a rage caused by his friend's death, and by the realization of the darkness that Praz possessed inside, the young warrior used his magic to destroy the zombies and tear their ship apart. Telop's body was wrapped in spare sheets, and the group wondered whether they should bury him at the Isle of the Dead, or transport him back to Soronne. Category:The Sea of Mist characters